empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
King George's War
King George's War also called the 2010 War is a major conflict pitting the Empire of the White Tower against Blackstreet Manor, The Family Quay, Privateers (later revealed to be American Invaders) united under the banner of the Dusk Court. Events of the War Opening Salvo The war started in Late Spring 2010 with assaults on Forget, Underlondon, The Pub and Bedlam. After the inital salvo was fought off, Queen Edane was removed from power by Empress Victoria to allow King George to respond to the attacks. George's decision was swift, declaring an open state of war on all supernatural beings within the Empire who are not of Imperial origin (as allowed for in the Charter of the Land). Retaliatory Strikes George's first wave response was to launch a series of targeted attacks against "Disloyal Elements" within the boundaries of London proper. This was not very popular among members of the Summer Court, as the attacks involved highly limited numbers (King George himself and members of the Household Cavalry) and relegated the highly-motivated members of Summer to take a support role to the King and his elite forces. Clash at Blackstreet A number of frustrated summer court members (primarily First Regiment fighters), financed by Lord Henry Blackmund and secretly motivated by Princess Margaret, attempt to attack Blackstreet Manor and take out the majority of their fighting forces. Due to the preemptive placement of members of the Second Regiment the fighting was internecine rather than focused on the enemies of the empire. Fighting between the first and second regiments was broken up by Gram Thew. Battle of Guildwoods After the members of Trouble Ahead prevent a goblin that was disguised as a changeling from using an explosive device on the entrance to the Clockwork Palace a search of the dense woods within The Hedge revealed the presence of a large group of Privateers. This was the first major battle of the war, and was fought by members of the First Regiment and Household Cavalry. Attempt on King George's Life Following the Battle of Guildwoods, a disgruntled Imperial citizen named Rodger West attempted to assassinate King George. The attack failed, but West was captured. Battle of the War Rooms The largest battle of the war to date, the battle of the War Rooms took place in a disused portion of the hidden Churchill war rooms from WWII where the Empire knew a large group of vampires were located. The battle turned into a bloodbath when the assembled hordes arrayed against the empire somehow summoned the keepers of the assembled imperial changelings. Over a dozen lives were lost in the battle. West's Rebellion Rodger West was freed by allies not yet known to authorities and began recruiting for active resistance to King George's war policies. West made claims that the very essence of Summer itself wanted King George removed for his "Cowardice". West went on to claim that a heat wave would hit London soon as a sign that Summer wanted George removed, something that did occur shortly thereafter. Battle of the Ballroom During the wedding reception for Princess Margret and Sir Beryl Whitehall, the Invaders attacked in force slaughtering many of the assembled Imperial Citizenry. In order to save the Empire from certain ruin, Empress Victoria used her immense powers to stop time in the Palace while the members of Trouble Ahead went to retrieve reinforcements. Reinforcements arrived in the form of The Family Quay (who are convinced to switch sides), The Court of Spring, The Court of Autumn and The Jade Warren, turning the tide of the battle and securing a full victory for The Empire. Category:Conflicts Category:Imperial Category:Spring Court Category:Summer Court